mystic_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Witches
A witch is a magical being who practices witchcraft. Witches can also be male or female, though female witches are more commonly known. Origin of Witches The exact origin of witches is unknown, but the practice and knowledge that the witches have learned are passed down with each generation either through family or covens. Witches do not ALL get their powers from demons, though there are some who do. Almost all witches are born with their abilities to either one or two witch parents. Witches can also be made, instead of born, through various deals, rituals or even by accidental means. Whichever the way, all witches have a natural instinct to be natural keepers of balance. Those who go against that instinct to use their powers for personal gain and to achieve harmful outcomes are greatly frowned upon in the witch community. Magic Contrary to popular belief, there is no dark nor light magic, only grey. However the witch decides on using their power is completely up to them, as long as it doesn't affect or hurt anyone else. As soon as it does affect someone else, either negatively or without their consent, it is considered illegal and a trial will be help with the witch council. Magic comes primarily from the witch themselves, but they can choose to use external means from a variety of different things, each unique and personal, to get access to more energy. these are just some of the different sources of magic, for there are too many to list; * Natural * Sacrificial * Elemental * Emotional * Angelical * Demonical Witches can also imbue objects with their magic to link an objects with themselves, such as a Book of Shadows or Grimoire. When the witch is linked to an object, any damage done to that object will weaken the witch, so witches cast strong protection spells on the object to maintain the link. Every witch has a Book of Shadows or Grimoire, depending on their preference. These are books which are tied to the witch, containing all of the magical knowledge and experiences the witch has had. The books are documented with spells, potions and magical recipes in order to be passed down through family or a coven, and to look back on as a reference. Powers and Abilities All witches, when born or made, have a set of powers that affect the world around them, or themselves. These powers can affect things on a larger scale or a smaller scale depending on the age, skill level and strength of the caster. Some witches have unique powers which are given to them or passed down to them to fulfil certain roles and responsibilities within their life. The powers and abilities ALL witches have are; * Spell Casting * Potion Brewing * Channeling * Telekinesis * Elemental Manipulation * Mediumship Covens Covens are groups of witches (historically 13 witches) that come together to cast spells and rituals. There have been many over the years, some exclusively family members and some with no blood relation whatsoever. The most famous covens across the world are; * 'The Uripay Coven '- A coven of strictly blood-related witches, dedicated to the being good and helping others. They work mostly with Angelic, Emotional and Sacrificial magic.